Human
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Hoping to finally answer some questions about why she was separated from her biological family, Harper isn't finding it easy to... especially when Jason doesn't remember her when she was a newborn and Drew doesn't remember her being in his life. Can she and Brayden find just what they're looking for? (Set in late 2017, OC x OC romance)
1. Messed Up Life

_**2 hours earlier…**_

_"Scout is on her way to the Quartermaines. And we - all seven of us - have to figure out a way to deal with this because what we're doing right now is not working." Sam explained, Drew glaring at Harper as Brayden lightly rubbed her back and Carly, Sonny and Jason were nearby._

_"She might be Lily's twin or she might've set up this con along with them-" Drew responded._

_"None of us set this in motion, Drew! Five years ago, you vanished without a trace! Exactly three months before Jason and if you would just listen, Faison had a motive to keep both of you sedated and unable to fight back!" Harper replied angrily, Sonny's eyes going wide._

_"Faison was involved in this?!" Sonny responded._

_"He was. Drew believes that he's lived Jason's life. They're both telling the truth as they know it." Brayden explained, looking at Drew. "No one is trying to steal anything from you. But you're not Jason Morgan." He replied before they heard a knock at the door._

_"It must be Molly. I think I forgot something." Sam responded before she walked to the door and opened it, letting Jordan in and closing it._

_"Hey. Looks like everyone's here." Jordan replied._

_"Commissioner, what brings you to my house?" Drew questioned._

_"We ran separate DNA tests on both individuals claiming to be Jason Morgan. I have the results." Jordan explained._

_"You had my DNA tested without my permission?" Drew responded._

_"I don't need it. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, this is a matter of public safety, okay? I don't need two men running around town claiming to be the same person." Jordan explained firmly._

_"You already know I'm Jason Morgan. Carly had my DNA test run years ago." Drew replied._

_"We all know how those tests can be manipulated, I had one run on myself earlier this year and the results told me that I was an Eckert." Harper explained._

_"So I had convinced her to try a DNA test through 23andMe… and it proved that she and Jason are siblings." Brayden responded._

_"Which is part of why I'm here." Jordan replied before handing one piece of paper to Drew and another to Jason. "We ran two tests. Both run separately, both double-checked. This test confirms that you are DNA match for Jason Morgan. And this test confirms... that you are also a DNA match for Jason Morgan. Harper, you have two brothers." She explained._

_"Come on, you cannot be serious." Carly replied, Harper knowing why Carly was sceptical._

_"This can't be right, commissioner. I haven't seen Harper since she was 6 but she acts so much like Bill did." Sonny responded._

_"I know this - this isn't what you wanted to hear, but the two men claiming to be Jason Morgan share the same DNA that Harper has. She was born as Arabella Jacqueline Quartermaine." Jordan explained._

_"Named after Arabella Kennedy and Jacqueline Kennedy…" Sonny responded._

_"We're getting a bit off track here." Harper replied._

_"We ran the test multiple times. And then we cross-checked the subjects' DNA. They're an exact match." Jordan responded. "You two seem awfully quiet." She replied, looking to Jason and Drew._

_'The only thing I can think of…" Drew replied before briefly stopping to clear his throat. "If your tests are right, our DNA matches… well, then, we must be identical twins." He responded._

_"Twins?!" Carly replied in shock._

_"That's the only way our DNA could match. But you already knew all about this, didn't you? Came to town, used that face to take my life, right? Who sent you here?" Drew responded, turning to Jason halfway through._

_"Okay, just one step at a time, here. Were you aware that you had a twin?" Jordan replied._

_"Not until yesterday. Elizabeth came to visit me in lockup and she told me Franco found out that Susan Moore gave birth to identical twins." Jason explained._

_"We heard the same story from Franco himself last night." Sam responded._

_"Okay, well, Sonny and I haven't heard any of this. Okay, maybe somebody can fill us all in here? And Harper, what about your side of things?" Carly replied._

_"Shortly after my 29th birthday, I found a photograph of twin newborn girls that were about a few hours old." Harper responded, retrieving the photo. "The one on the right is me… I don't know why I was separated from my twin." She explained, Drew realising the similarities._

_"You found an old photo… a few months back, Franco discovered a photograph of him as a child along with another boy that looked like me." Drew replied._

_"We did some digging around and we found out that Susan Moore gave birth to twins. One was sent to Port Charles with Alan. And then the other child, who's name was Drew, was raised by Betsy Frank." Sam explained._

_"Betsy told Franco that Drew had died. There was even a death certificate to prove it. But when I went to question Betsy, she'd skipped town." Drew replied._

_"Well if we have no chance of getting the answers from her… let's go find Franco." Harper responded._

_The eight of them left… and they still had some questions…_

**Present time…**

The house wasn't the one Harper had initially expected, having been told by Lucky that Elizabeth had lived in a house that was on a dimly lit street… and Harper remembered that the information she had gotten from Lucky was from back in mid 2015.

"Deep breaths, okay? We'll find out what else we're looking for." Brayden responded before he and Harper kissed and got out of the Equinox they had rented, their only vehicle for now.

They joined Jordan, Jason, Sam and Drew on the doorstep… and Harper knocked on the door.

"Are we expecting more company?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Franco responded before going to the door and opening it… and letting them in before closing it.

"Evening, Franco. Got a minute?" Jordan responded.

"Nope, not a good time." Franco replied, trying to get them to leave as he was getting nervous.

"This is not gonna take long." Jordan responded.

"Uh, commissioner, is this official police business?" Scott asked.

"How are you still a lawyer after everything that happened, you bastard?! She was an evil shrew but you're an idiot in leaving the carbon disulfide in your office!" Harper responded, Scott taken aback… and then remembering who she was.

"Oh damn… I never thought I'd see you again." Scott replied.

It was clear that Harper blamed him for setting in motion one of the most traumatic nights in her life… the night she saw her adoptive mother die.


	2. The Hell Endured

_**A few weeks ago…**_

_"You just go straight home. And take the bus, not the subway." The bartender responded._

_"Yeah, right." The drunk man replied before he left, Daze by Poets Of The Fall playing in the bar as Brayden sat down and pulled Harper into his lap… and the older lady smiled as she walked back to behind the bar itself and to the liquor shelf._

_"Young love." She responded before turning to Jason. "You sure I can't get you something? Other than water?" She questioned._

_"No, thanks. Just trying to catch up on what I missed. And someone's gotta drive them back, they don't know the city too well." Jason explained._

_"That's true. So you've been out of the country. Deployed?" The bartender inquired._

_"No, I'm not in the military. Her boyfriend was though." Jason responded._

_"Oh. Guess I read you both wrong." She replied._

_"But you're right that we've... been away for a while." Harper responded, hair slightly messy._

_"Oh. Well, welcome back. Are you three in some kind of trouble?" The bartender replied._

_"Is it obvious?" Jason responded and out of the corner of her left eye, Harper noticed the two men that had been chasing them._

_"Well, you deal with people, you pick stuff up. Plus, this is a fireman's bar. Cops don't usually show up without a good reason." The older woman explained, lowering her voice midway through._

_"Which way to the restroom?" Jason questioned quietly._

_"It's in the back." The bartender whispered before the three his behind the nearest wall and she turned to the two who had just walked in. "So what can I get you guys?" She asked._

_Harper, Brayden and Jason knew that they couldn't keep outrunning people who wouldn't give up… and the three started to form a plan._

_"We're looking for some people." One of the men explained._

_"Aren't we all…" The bartender responded, trying to joke but it didn't work. "Okay, well what did they do?" She questioned._

_"They stowed away on a boat. Entered the country illegally." The second one explained, showing the lady a picture from a CCTV camera of Jason, Harper and Brayden._

_"Remember that stunt you and Luke pulled a few years back when we were trying to find Sean Donely?" Brayden whispered after pulling Harper closer to him._

_"If it weren't for Holly, we would've found him a bit sooner but it could work." Harper responded quietly before turning to Jason. "I'm gonna pretend that I've been drinking to the point where I got lost so you and Brayden can sneak up on these two." She explained._

_"Be careful." Jason whispered._

_"I will." Harper replied quietly before they hugged and she and Brayden kissed before she snuck out._

_It wasn't long before the two mercenaries heard rambling and headed outside and behind the bar, seeing Harper all disheveled and stumbling as she tried to stay upright… and approached her._

_But the second they grabbed Harper, she stabbed the first one in his left thigh with a knife she had found on the floor and he stumbled back with a painful yell before Harper yanked the knife out and slashed the second one across his face._

_Brayden grabbed him, putting him in a chokehold as Jason threw the first mercenary to the ground and kicked him in the head._

_With both incapacitated, the three grabbed what cash they could as well as the guns and threw the mercenaries wallets away before leaving with what they had brought with them from the hotel._

_At the bus station, they left… and it wasn't long before they were in Port Charles, getting off of the bus._

_It had stopped at a foot bridge… and Jason led Harper and Brayden to a safehouse, opening the door after putting in a code._

_"Okay, we should be safe here for now." Jason responded after closing and locking the door, making sure the alarm didn't go off._

_Harper and Brayden hoped so…_

**Present time…**

"These two men have a few questions for Franco, and I just want to make sure that nothing gets out of hand." Jordan responded.

"Yeah, we looked into that story about Andrew, the twin that died. There's just one problem. The commissioner ran our DNA, and we're a match." Drew replied, Franco completely taken aback.

"That's not possible." Franco responded.

"You need to be quiet!" Scott hissed.

"Actually Scott, you need to keep quiet. I've got my own reasons for hating you, one being that your son Logan repeatedly abused Harper!" Brayden responded, Scott going wide eyed and looking at Harper.

"You were Logan's girlfriend while he was deployed…" Scott replied.

"He treated me more like a punching bag. And, Franco, it is possible. Because Brayden and I knew Drew and he kept photos from his childhood. One was of him and you as kids." Harper responded.

"Why didn't you explain that back at the house?" Drew asked.

"With your overly aggressive behavior and cutting off anyone who tried telling you that you're not Jason Morgan, we couldn't get too many words in." Brayden responded.

"Hey, hey, hey. We just - look, we just need to know if there's any part of that story you left out." Jordan explained as she looked to Franco.

"Actually, there is. There is something that, uh, I haven't told... well, anybody. I suspected that there were some holes in Betsy's story and that Andrew was in fact alive. And that one of you may be him." Franco responded.

"So the death certificate was bogus?" Jason asked.

"I couldn't tell, so I went to see the guy who gave it to me." Franco answered.

"Wait, Betsy didn't give the death certificate to you?" Sam asked.

"No, it was Dr. Maddox." Franco explained.

"Andre?!" Jordan responded.

"I remember that name. How is Dr. Maddox involved in this?" Harper replied.

"Well, I was seeing him professionally, and I thought it was above and beyond that he would give me a death certificate. So I went to talk to him about that." Franco responded.

"Okay, well, what did he say?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, he wasn't there. His office was cleared out. His landline was dead, his cell phone was disconnected, and I have no idea where he went, or why he would give me a death certificate which may or may not even be real." Franco explained, Harper and Elizabeth glancing at each other and knowing Franco was telling the truth.

"Okay, uh, I will put out an APB for Andre." Jordan responded.

"Good luck. The guy could be anywhere by now." Franco replied.

"Given the resources he has, he could be. Something tells me that he's done some disappearing acts before." Harper responded before she, Brayden, Drew, Sam, Jason and Jordan walked outside.

Jordan left as Sam turned to the others.

"Okay, well, do we believe any of that?" Sam asked.

"No, Franco's lying. He lives for mind games. You know that better than anybody." Jason responded.

"Don't talk to my wife that way!" Drew replied.

"Gonna point this out now, Drew, your marriage to Sam is invalid since Jason was never declared dead and there was no body recovered! Saying otherwise doesn't make it go away!" Harper responded angrily.

"Guys, come on. That's enough. Look, I know this is a horrible situation, but we're gonna have to find a way to get along because one thing we do know for sure is that the three of you are siblings. And that's not gonna change, no matter what proof we may find." Sam explained, lightly rubbing Harper's right shoulder to calm her. "Harper, kiddo, I know it's not sinking in that Drew is not who he was five years ago and that's upsetting you because you miss him… but you have to calm down, stressing out won't help." She responded.

Harper felt tired and nauseous… and she wanted nothing more than to go back to the Metro Court hotel and curl up in bed.


	3. Surprises In Life

_**A/N: To the guest reviewer, yes, Alan is their biological father and there'll be a few surprises in returning characters to the story. The first surprise will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**_

_**September 20th 2000…**_

_The car barreled right towards her and struck her, leaving 12 year old Harper in the middle of the road before she heard a sickening crash and managed to pull herself up somewhat._

_"Henry!" Harper screamed out in panic, knowing whose car it was and worried about the older man's health more than her own._

_His lack of response left her terrified that he was dead and Harper felt someone's hands on her shoulders, seeing Sam McCall._

_But Harper, Henry and Danny were the only ones who knew her as Sam… to everyone else, the raven haired woman was Cheryl Archer._

_"Stay still, okay?" Sam responded, dialing 112 and trying to keep Harper calm._

_But with the lines being down, Sam hung up in frustration and picked Harper up into her arms before leaving with her._

_Hospital Saint-Louis Ap-Hp was busy but Harper was examined right away as Sarah Webber knew the severity of the injury to Harper's ankle._

_"The talocrural joint is torn, she's gonna need surgery to fix it. I'm gonna get an OR room prepped and call Jenny and Paul, okay, Mrs. Archer?" Sarah explained, Sam nodding and Sarah leaving… and Sam pulling Harper into a hug when she saw tears._

_"It's okay, they're gonna get you fixed up and you'll heal." Sam whispered as they looked at each other._

_"It was your husband's car… he was screaming because he couldn't stop the vehicle, I… I think he's dead." Harper responded quietly, Sam lightly rubbing her back._

_Sam felt tears fall down her face as she had never wanted Henry to die… and as much as it scared her, she had fallen in love with him enough to tell him her real name and about Danny._

_Once the shock had worn off, Henry had held Sam and promised to her that they would start over and take Danny with them somewhere new._

_But it was all for nothing now._

_"How am I gonna tell Danny?" Sam replied sadly._

_"It's still gonna hurt him, no matter how. Henry was patient with him… you both helped keep him calm when he felt that he wasn't himself. But Danny is like you, he's strong and resilient… and you two are gonna get through this together." Harper responded, Sam kissing her forehead._

_When Harper woke up after surgery, she saw Jenny, Sly, Paul, Paul Jr… and then saw Sam and Danny._

_"Hey, kiddo." Danny replied, him and Harper hugging for a few seconds._

_"Hey, Danny." Harper responded._

_"You'll need physical therapy but you'll be okay. It'll just take some time to walk again, Harper." Paul replied, kissing Harper on her forehead and lightly rubbing her back._

_Harper was still trying to stay alert and looked at her bandaged ankle… and Danny lightly rubbed her right shoulder._

_"You'll be okay, kiddo. You can handle this." Danny responded._

_The two hugged again… but out of the corner of her left eye, Harper saw a man that she had only seen in pictures at the Archer residence._

_Despite the estrangement between Henry and his son, Henry never stopped caring about David._

_But something about David unnerved Harper…_

**Present time…**

Sunlight was what Harper first saw when she opened her eyes… and pulled the covers over her head, Brayden lightly rubbing her back.

"Still not feeling all that great, Darlin'?" Brayden asked quietly, Harper nodding and the two holding each other.

"I keep thinking I'll wake back up in that clinic…" Harper responded before they both heard "Sam!" and sat up, both getting up out of the bed.

With the rooms adjoined, Harper knocked on the door after putting her robe on and tying it closed… and opened it after Jason opened the door on his side.

"You scared us, Jason, what happened?!" Harper asked, knowing it was a nightmare.

Before she and Brayden could get an answer, they heard another knock.

"Jason? Jason, are you here? Please open the door and don't make me run around town trying to find you." Carly called out, Jason letting Harper and Brayden into the room before going to the hotel room door and opening it.

"No, I'm...I'm here." Jason responded before they hugged.

"You are here." Carly replied in relief, having missed him so much. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's gonna be awhile before I stop hugging you every time I see you." She responded as they let go.

"It's okay." Jason replied, Carly looking at Harper.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carly asked, noticing how pale Harper was.

"Yeah. It's probably just a bug going around." Harper responded, Carly nodding.

She had her own suspicions on what Harper was going through but decided that now was not the time to pry and turned back to Jason.

"I like that you're glad to see me... 'cause I'm really glad to see you. God, "glad" doesn't even begin to cover it. I thought I knew how much you mean to me. I had no idea. I mean, without you... helping me navigate my life and there to catch me when I fall, tell me to count to 10!" Carly replied, Jason smiling.

_'A friendship that's weathered through so much and is still going strong is a friendship found once in a lifetime.' _Harper thought.

A knock at hers and Brayden's hotel room door caught Harper's attention and they wandered back into it, Harper opening the door… and Monica's eyes widening.

"You're here… you're really here." Monica responded as they hugged and let their tears fall, Monica having seen Harper at the Aurora Media launch party but was hesitant to approach her that night.

"Mom…" Harper replied as she felt relief that she wouldn't be turned away by her mom out of denial, Monica lightly rubbing Harper's back.

"No one's ever taking you out of my life again, sweetheart. You're home." Monica whispered.

At the penthouse, Sam had walked downstairs and saw Drew.

"You never came to bed last night." Sam responded before they kissed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had a lot to think about. I didn't want to wake you up." Drew replied.

"Well, did you reach any conclusions?" Sam asked.

"I did. I may have a twin, but he's not gonna take my life. I also have another little sister who after last night with the way she went off at me last night… I am a little bit wary of her." Drew explained.

"If anyone should be wary of Harper, it's Scott. He indirectly messed things up for her and Sly as kids by leaving the carbon disulfide in his office and because of that, Nancy Eckert almost took them away from Bill." Sam responded.

"I remember you saying that to me when we were in New York City." Drew replied.

"Up until I saw her at the cemetery and again at the launch party, it had been 17 years since I saw Harper. When I first met her, she had chased off some little punks who were making fun of my brother." Sam explained.

"She knew Danny…" Drew replied.

"Those two, they absolutely adored each other and treated each other as family. She was gentle and patient around him, never treated him badly and they protected each other." Sam explained, brushing tears away as she looked at an aged photo of her, Harper and Danny. _'You're always in my heart, big brother.' _She thought.

At the hotel, Harper and Brayden ate and got ready for the day after Monica had to go deal with an emergency patient… and heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, you sit down and rest. You still look pale." Brayden responded after helping Harper sit down, Harper blinking off a dizzy spell.

Brayden walked to the door before he unlocked and opened it… and his and Harper's eyes went wide as did the eyes of the person who was in the hallway.

"Sly?!" Harper managed to respond.

"Hey, little sis." Sly replied.

Harper was sure that her adoptive brother had given up on her completely.


End file.
